I've Tried Everything
by The Daniellephant
Summary: Maddison Shameless fluff based on the song by Olly Murs. I don't own Greys Anatomy, it's characters or Olly Murs, and both of these facts make me quite sad.


** I've Tried Everything**

Maddison

Shameless fluff

I don't own Greys or Olly Murs, and both of these facts make me quite sad.

* * *

They used to eat ice cream together in Central Park. They would wander around for hours on end, no matter what the weather was, eating ice cream and just talking. Whether it was her feeling upset about Derek, him being in a bad mood or if one of them just needed a break from the hospital and the drama that seemed to just surround their lives, they would grab some ice cream from the coffee shop on the corner and walk around the park.

That was ruined for him now.

He couldn't even look at ice cream or coffee shops without thinking about her, and then he got that stinging pain in his chest and he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't walk past a park, let alone walk through one, without thinking about all those little talks they had when they just talked about anything and everything because they could do that. It just came so easy to talk with her.

He hated it.

He was Mark Sloan, for crying out loud! He was the famous man whore that didn't care about anybody but himself and didn't have a heart.

He wished it was that easy.

They used to run home in the rain because she loved how free it made her feel and he loved that it made her smile. They would turn up at his apartment, drenched and shivering, and lie on the couch and just laugh.

Oh, how much he loved that laugh.

But it hurt to think about her, so he would try to distract himself.

All those women, the parties and the drinking and the messing around, it still wasn't enough to stop him thinking about her. He got past the stage of trying to forget her, gave up and accepted that he loved someone he could never have. They had tried, but when Derek had found it… they knew they had just been kidding themselves. It was never going to work.

He could never have Addison. She could never be his.

Mark Sloan got into a lot of fights, and sometimes it was just because the pain of a broken rib or a bruised jaw was a lot easier to deal with than this ache in his heart.

He had tried _everything_ to forget her.

But sometimes, when he thought he might be getting close to forgetting her… she popped up again. She was never there, but there was always some girl across a street that looked too much like her if he glanced at her quickly, or there was a flash of red hair in the corner of his eye that made him turn around, hoping it was her at the same time he was praying that it wasn't.

He didn't know what it was going to take, but he wished he didn't have to think about what they used to have.

He got into another fight.

The 5th one in 3 weeks.

He was at the hospital when he saw her, standing at the nurses' station reading some charts. She looked… heartbreakingly beautiful. She didn't see him, and after the nurse had taped up his rib and tried to flirt with him, he pulled his shirt back on and walked up to her.

"Addie."

She turned around, jumping at his voice before she looked up at him.

"Mark, what the hell happened?"

Oh yeah, he forgot about what the guy had done to his face. It was just a few cuts, he'd probably have a bruised cheek for a week or so, but he'd been in worse positions.

"I got into a fight."

She reached up, brushing a hand over his face as her eyes softened. He almost felt his heart stop at the contact and he smiled.

"Its nothing."

She was paged then, and when she had bid him goodbye and turned around to leave, he spoke.

Now or never, right?

"Ads."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you, and your party hat."

She knew what he meant, she saw the look in his eyes and they both knew exactly what he had just said.

The party hat… she still had it somewhere.

It was an anniversary party for someone at the hospital, and of course Derek had been to busy with work, so Mark had gone with Addison. He had given her a party hat, drawn hearts all over it and written I Love You inside. That was where it all started. She loved him too, as much as she didn't want to.

But he left before she could say anything, making his way out of the hospital and leaving her with her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

There was a knock at his hotel door, and he smiled, the pancakes from room service were to die for. Room Service was quick today, maybe they knew that after 12 days of ordering the same thing at the same time, he was going to order pancakes with berries again tonight, and had them ready.

That was not what awaited him at the door.

He opened the door, dressed in a pair of sweat pants riding low on his hips, his chest bare, the bandages covering his side recently changed.

She was there.

She was soaking wet from the rain, her clothes clinging to her in a way that made his heart stir, her makeup long gone, washed away by the rain outside, and she looked up at him.

"I miss you too, Mark."

Before either of them could blink, their lips had crashed together and he had her pinned against the now closed door.

"You know, I tried absolutely everything to forget about you."

"You're pretty unforgettable yourself, Sloan."

He grinned, closed the gap between them and carried her to the bed, and neither of them wanted to forget anything anymore.

* * *

So what do you think?


End file.
